


Hold yourself steady

by pameytilla



Series: 2017 Winter Holidays! [6]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: For all the years that you’re at Camp Jupiter, you spend most of them training.





	Hold yourself steady

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own hoo. 
> 
> Word prompt: concentrate.

You have to keep your focus. You can’t let yourself be distracted.  
You have to concentrate on your goals, keep focusing on you training, on getting better. Focus on getting better. Concentrate on proving yourself. 

For all the years that you’re at Camp Jupiter, you spend most of them training. 

You get better over time. Most of it comes naturally, and your campmates watch in awe as you fight enemies much, much bigger than you and win with ease. Your hands are calloused and rough, you were forged through days and nights of training, through focusing on your goals.  
(Sometimes you get distracted though, when you think about Thalia and your mother. Sometimes you think about Lupa, and wonder if she’s taken in any strays. Sometimes you think about your dad, and wonder if Jupiter has even noticed you.)

You fight a titan and you win. It’s proof that all your training has paid off. You feel proud of what you’ve accomplished, and relived that all that focus payed off. 

You get preatorship, and you have so much more to focus on. It’s not just training and improving yourself, it’s now camp wide issues and problem solved and politics. At least your not on your own, you have Reyna and you help each other out. 

You keep going, bettering yourself and your camp, until you can’t. Because your memories have gone and everything’s changed.


End file.
